demonic skulls
by tsukinodark
Summary: sakura haruno viene de malibu california, junto con su abuelo y su tia mei a vivir a konoha junto con hinata y ten ten, que viene con ella desde la otra escuela que es la misma que esta en california, pero esta es mas estricta y no es para menos que su tia tsunade que la directora
1. Chapter 1

Hola me llamo Sakura Haruno pero mis amigos me dice Sara, mi vida bueno es un poco confusa así por decirlo vivo con mi abuelo y mi tía Mei en una enorme mansión en malibu estados unidos, mi abuelo es mi tutor desde que mis padre tuvieron un accidente automovilístico donde murieron cuando tenía 5 años en ese entonces vivíamos en Japón mejor dicho en konoha una aldea muy pintoresca según mi tía y el viejo asi le digo yo a mi abuelo y claro también mis amigos pero yo no me acuerdo de mucho también tengo una amiga que viene de ahí, bueno estudio en un instituto muy reconocido bueno en realidad es de mi abuela que murió hace tres años ahh me olvidaba se preguntaran cuantos años tengo no es simple tengo 17 años y soy una loca compulsiva que algunas veces es caprichosa y no paró hasta conseguir lo que quiero y siempre funciona bueno según mis amigos bueno mi mejor amiga se llama Hinata Hyuga la conocí cuando mi abuelo me dijo que viviría con nosotros eso fue la verdad ni me acuerdo pero lo único que sé que ella vino a estudiar la secundaría aquí por decisión suya claro que yo como histérica que soy la cambie por completa o como le dice la corrompí completamente cuando llego era tímida ahora es toda como decirlo delicadamente una total y escurridiza perra sin querer no tiene miedo al decir las cosas ella y yo somos únicas y claro faltaba Ten Ten Ama ella viene de konoha coincidencia no lo creo, se incorporo al grupo cuando estábamos en tercer año de secundaria lo curioso fue cuando llego conocía a hina asi la apode y lucia extraña claro que a ella también la corrompí por completa ya no tenía esos dos moñitos en la cabeza ahora tenía el pelo suelto y con mechas al final de su pelo que era hermoso pero no las describí bien bueno hay va primero mejor amiga y cómplice en todo

Hinata Hyuga: peliazul con ojos perlas buenos atributos un as al volante eso lo verán más adelante la más popular en la escuela no solo por su belleza y la manera de meterse en problemas sino también por sus notas sobresaliente en todo la envidia de todas espeto claro esta aclarar Net asi la apode a Ten Ten y claro yo bueno seguimos y ahora mi otra mejor amiga

Ten Ten Ama: pelicastaña alta y bonita siempre atenta en todo igual que hina tiene buenos atributos también un as al volante siempre quiere aprender cosa nuevas también popular igual que hina bueno ahora que creo falto yo no

Sara Haruno :mi cabello es rosa para empezar mis ojos color jade que la mismísima esmeralda me tendría envidia soy popular igual que mis amigas, y no es para menos si soy la nieta de las instituciones más reconocidas en todo el el mundo entero pero la original esta en konoha es la más vieja que hay claro hay respetan el uniforme aquí donde vivo yo no nosotros usamos lo que queremos bueno en la escuela de konoha es dirigida por mi otra tía tsunade hermana melliza de mi tia mei y bueno yo me parezco a ellas pero con el pelo de mama y los ojos de papa tengo bueno atributos bendecidos por la familia paterna y también materna, bueno les contare mi vida de día yo soy la estudiante que conocen pero de noche me convierto en Black rose junto con hina que es Black star y net que es Black moon juntas y otros chicos formamos la pandilla mas temida de toda california nosotros somos los demonic skulls tenemos un tatuaje cada uno de los miembros es una calavera con el nombre de la pandilla que nosotras las mujeres la tenemos en el hombre pero la tapamos cuando vamos a la escuela claro que mi abuelo sabe de esto si él nos metió mi tia también fue corredora bueno como les decía ahora mi vida a dado un giro repentino el viejo nos dijo que tendríamos que volver a konoha para terminas mis estudios allá claro está que sin la pandilla yo no me iba pero mi abuelo sabia eso lo dedujo y nos incribia a todos en el instituto pero hina y ten ten tendrían que vivir en sus respectivas casa cosa que no lo iba a permitir también le busco solución el convenció al padre de hina y el de tenten para que vivian con nosotros en la mansión de konoha y claro hina tendría que vivir con su hermana y su prima pero como vivir sin que ellos descubran que en realidad somos una pandilla, el viejo también le busco solución mando a modificar la mansión asiendo que debajo de ella allá un taller con todos nuestra autos y motos eso me tranquilizo porque solo personal autorizado podría entrar ósea mi tia y el viejo pero mi abuelo no viviría con nosotros tampoco la tia mei ella se encargaría de la pandilla que quedo en california porque éramos mucho y no me iba a traer a todo california al colegio entonces pensé en los esenciales que me servirían en conquistar konoha bueno esto es solo en comienzo


	2. Chapter 2

**PENSAMIENTOS**

-DIALOGO—

(INNER)

Bueno como les dije quien era como eran mis amigas y demás, desde ahora empieza la verdadera aventura

Lunes: 1 de junio hacía mucho calor ese día en el aeropuerto por suerte la pandilla viajaba en el avión privado del viejo, según abuelo llegaríamos en menos lo que canta un gallo pero yo que se solo me limite a relajarme todos estaban muy animados bueno yo si estaba un poco animada pero a la vez triste por que dejaba mi hogar desde los 5 años todos mis amigos la mitad de la pandilla pero algo me alegro los gemelos, ah no tía es tutora de 4 chicos adolecentes de nuestra misma edad yo me crie con ellos sus nombre son Mike y James mejor conocidos los gemelos y los mellizos Dustin y Ciro ellos también son mis mejores amigos.

Bueno volviendo a la aventura ahora estamos en el avión y aquí empieza la aventura.

HINA — nee sara no estás emocionada con volver a konoha

TENTEN—pues parece que no le gusto mucho la idea cuando el viejo se acuerdan la cara que puso ajjaajajajaj MIKE—como olvidarlo si fue hace tres días no Dustin

_FLAHS BACK_

Estaba un hombre prepotente con fuerte influencias en su oficina fumando un tabaco su nombre es Hikuma Haruno un importante empresario reconocida en todo el mundo estaba en su momento de paz cuando tocan la puerta.

TOC-TOC

HIKUMA—pase .dijo pero la persona que lo venía a visitar era nada más ni nada menos que su adorada y única nieta echa una furia, como cuando los leones se pelean por un trozo de carne así venia ella,-ohh sara querida que te trae por aquí .

SAKURA—que me trae por aquí tu sabes que perfectamente a lo que vengo no te agás el tonto ahora.

HIKUMA—sakura primero no me grites segundo veo que te esteraste que ustedes ceban a konoha Japon o me equivoco

SAKURA—no no te equivocas y no no quiero ir a konoha

HIKUMA—escuchas si es por el uniforme te informo que hable con Tsunade o mejor dicho le ordene que este años saquen los uniforme y se ponga en progreso la ley de igualdad eso quiere decir que pueden usar la ropa que quieran bueno dicho esto si te preocupa la pandilla vendrán con nosotros bueno solo serán los principales y además no viviré en la mansión de konoha solo serán ustedes y porque tu tía vendrá con migo pero descuida estarán vigilados y tu tia Tsunade los visitaran además hable con unos colegas y están dispuesto que sus hijos vivian con ustedes claro son que se enteren de los demonic skulls debajo de la mansión al lado del sotano en una entrada secreta esta el taller que tendrá dos salidas y dos entradas para los autos y las motos dicho esto tiene algo que decir

SAKURA – al parecer lo tienes todo planeado bueno supongo que tratar de llevarte la contra no me sería útil así que mas da me tendré que resignar parece que esta vez ganaste viejo—se levanto del sillón en que estab sentada y se fue azotando la puerta que parecía que la derrumbaría.

_END DE FLASH BACK_

SAKURA—bueno por lo menos saco los uniformes y lo del taller está resuelto así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse

HINA—yo no estaría tan segura recuerda que los chicos que vivirán con nosotros entre ellos está mi hermana Hanabi y mi primo Neji

JAMES—es verdad espero que nos llevemos bien todos porque si no será una locura la mansión oye Sara la mansión es la misma que está aquí en malibu ósea lo que quiero decir las misma habitaciones

SAKURA—a ha es como una replica la mansión que está en konoha eso significa que la ambientaron como la otra, y tendremos las mismas habitaciones y los intrusos también tendrán sus propias habitaciones alguno tiene alguna duda

TEN TEN—si, los fines de semana serán igual que acá ósea fiesta toda la noche hasta el amanecer y agarrar las tablas de surf e ir a surfear espero que allá buenas olas en konoha

SAKURA—claro que será igual la mansión es igual a la de acá ósea que atrás esta la playa privada del viejo y si hay buenas olas en konoha y no se preocupen por la escuela estamos a 30 minutos del instituto y a unos 50 minutos del centro de konoha así que será divertido vivir hay además tratemos de llevarnos bien con los intrusos

CIRO—chicos Sara tiene razón tomemos esto como una aventura que dicen

TODOS—siiiiiiiiiiiiiii que empiece la fiesta

_AEROPUERTO DE KONOHA_

Siete adolecentes bajaban de un avión privado, iban caminando y hablando muy animadamente hasta llegar a la entrada del aeropuerto donde los esperaba la tía de Sakura, Tsunade con una hummer limocina color blanca [aquí les dejo el link de la limocina 2006/12/13/limusinas-hummer/ ] se adentraron en ella, y quedaron con la boca abierta con el interior [aquí esta el link del interior /keyword/interiors%20of%20hummer es el rojo]es todos pensaron que el viejo si se había lucido con la comodidad para que ellos se sintieran a gusto, cuando terminaron de subir y todos Tsunade decidió hablar

TSUNADE—hoola chicos espero que les guste como ya sabrán ya saben quién soy así que no es necesario presentarme ahora el chofer los llevara a la mansión y desempaquen sus cosas y se acomoden porque como se abran dado cuenta todavía el verano no termino o mejor dicho recién empieza este año todos ustedes estarán en ultimo año eso significa que se graduaran aquí en konoha o mejor dicho en el instituto espero que su estancia sea agradable ahh y saku dijo papa que todo sus cosa están en el garaje y que cuando lleguen a la mansión lo llames bueno sin más que decir me tengo que ir que no me miren así apoco creerían que los acompañarían claro que no yo tengo que hacer beuino pórtense bien y nos vemos chao..

Los chicos solo asintieron con la cabeza y saludaron a Tsunade

TODOS-hai tia Tsunade ..

Y el chofer los llevo hacia la mansión

Y a


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras iban en la limosina hablando de cómo seria las cosas ahora o mejor dicho discutiendo.

EN OTRO LUGAR…

En la empresa Uchiha unos empresarios muy importantes estaban discutiendo sobre el futuro de sus hijos y entre esos importantes estaba el Hikuma Haruno y sus hijas Mei Haruno y Tsunade Haruno, tias de sakura. Estaban hablando con los padres de hina y ten ten y los padres de los chicos que vivirían una semana después de la llegada de nuestros siete protagonistas. En un momento hubo un silencio muy incomodo por lo tanto Fugaku Uchiha padre de sasuke e itachi claro que itachi no viviría en la mansión solo sasuke, tomo la palabra…

FUGAKU—Hikuma que nos aseguras que tu nieta tratara bien a nuestras hijos por lo que estuviste contando al principio a la hija de hiashi no la trataba bien al principio –dijo mirando serio

HIKUMA—tu tranquilo fugaku mi nieta tratara bien a sus hijos sin llegar a corromperlos como lo hiso con ten ten y hinata –dijo tranquilo viendo la expresiones de sus acompañantes

HIASHI—como, como lo hiso con mi hija qu ele hiso ami HIJA SU NIETA –dijo al punto de enloquecer

MEI—tranquilos –dijo mei para tranquilizar a los hombre por la bomba que había soltado su padre—mi sobrina no hiso nada malo a hinata ni tampoco a ten ten, bueno pero si las cambio un poquito—dijo un poco avergonzada.

HIKUMA—un poquito jaja no me agás reír mei esas chica cuando pisaron la misión eran tímidas y ahora el que quiera pisotearlas celas veras con unas leonas echas y derechas sin tartamudear sin avergonzase sin tener miedo a lo que le rodea esas muchachas son todo lo que un hombre quiere o no me vas a decir que hinata siempre rechazaba a los chicos porque ninguno cumplía con los requisitos que ella necesitaba—dijo irónico y al ver la cara del padre de la chica que estaba hablando casi suelta una carcajada burlona por lo que estaba diciendo de su hija

TSUNADE—mei lo que mi padre está diciendo es verdad son tan exigentes en el tema de los hombres—dijo con los ojos al plato por lo que dijo su padre de esa muchacha hinata

MEI—si así son de exigentes cuando se trata de hombre las chicas cuando viene un muchacho de buena fe ellas le dan la cara y ceban diciendo que son niños que no cumple con lo que ellas exigen y por más que los chicos se esfuercen, ellas no aceptan a cualquiera—dijo con tono se cansancio ya que estaba arata que las chicas fueran así

MINATO—entonces quiere decir que cuando mi hijo naruto vea a su sobrina sakura y a hinata y tenten ellas lo rechazarían al igual que sasuke o neji el primo de hinata—dijo sin todavía creer en lo que estaba diciendo la hija de su viejo amigo

MEI—no, no quiero decir eso lo que quiero decir es que ellas los aceptarían como amigos nada mas de eso no pasara así que viejo como piensas juntar ala mocosa con sasuke que plan malvado se te ocurre-dijo mirando a su padre seria

HIKUMA—en realidad no tengo ningún plan esta vez voy a dejar que las cosas pacen y si la mocosa de mi nieta no quiere a sasuke cumpliré con la amenaza que le hice antes de venir a qui-dijo serio mirando a su hija y estaba mirando con asombro a su padre

MEI**que será la amenaza que le hiso a sakura este viejo decrepito conociéndolo no será nadas bueno viniendo de el mejor será advertirle a sara antes de que sea tarde**

Cuando se pusieron de acuerdo salieron de la reunión.

Mientras en la limosina

JAMES—oigan cuando será que lleguemos al mansión ya me estoy hartando de tanto viaje yo solo quiero ir a mi cuarto y dormir—dijo casi gritando para el chofer se apure para llegar rápido al mansión

TEN TEN—james deja de gritar que me aturdes a demás me parece que ya estamos llegando no ves los paisajes estamos en un sendero que seguro nos llevara hacia la mansión no sakura—dijo enojada tenten pero sakura no escuchaba nada de lo que estaban diciendo, estaba demasiado concentrada mirando por la ventanilla del coche tan sumida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos en la niñez que no se dio cuenta que casi llegaban a su destino y todos gritándoles.

TODOS—SAKURA DESPIERTA QUE YA LLEGAMOS QUE NO VES QUE QUEREMOS BAJAR –dijeron todos al borde de la desesperación.

Sakura reacciono al grito de los chicos pero no de la manera que ellos esperaban,

SAKURA—QUE MIERDA QUIEREN QUE LOS CASTREN CON UNA CUCHARA CALIENTE Y QUE DESPUES LOS VISTA DE MONOS Y VALLAN A PARAR AL CIRCO ESO QUIEREN—dijo exsaltada los chicas se les puso uan gotita al estilo de anime a los chicos la cara azul del miedo.

MIKE—s saaraa no lo dices en serio verdad- dijo con vos templorosa ya que cuando sakura dice una amenaza la cumple con su palabra, por nada es la nieta de quien es un hombre que cuando dice algo lo cumple hasta la ultima palabra .

Sakura solo sonrio macabramante ante el miedo de su amigo y despues se echo a reir como si su vida dependiera de echo los chicos se miraron y calleron al estilo anime mientras que sakura miraba la situacion se seguia riendo

SAKURA—jajaja buena jaja ya jajaja vamos ajaj levantence jaja no agamos esperara al chofer ajaja puede que tenga cosas que hacer-dijo riendo sin para con lagrimas en los ojos de tanto rier

Despues de una amenaza vastante terrorifica los chicos bajaron de la limosina y caminaron por el sendero que los lleva hacia la mansion, alli los esperaba la nana de sakura la señora Tori, desde que sakura quedo fuerfana tori se encargo de ella como si fuera nieta, claro que sakura le dice nana o abu, ella le tiene mucha confienza a su nana le cuenta todo lo que no saben sus amigos o sus tias o el viejo ella es su todo si llegara a perde4rla es capaz de matar con tal de vengar su muerte ..

TORI-mi niña como fue el viaje y tsunade creia que vendria con ustedes—

SAKU—ola nana si el viaje estube bien y en cuanro alo de la tia tsuna tubo que hacer cosas por eso no vino con nosotros ahh porsierto nana nuestros habitaciones estan listas—

TORI—claro mi niña estan listas vallan la tercer piso alli estan sus habitaciones[aquí les dejos el link de la mansion es la que esta con la pisisna en frente es algo asi pero con vista en la playa mi imaginasion es extrema jijjii . ]-

TODOS—GRACIAS NANA—dijieron los 7 chicos,entraron ala mansion y fuero ncorriendo hacias sus habitaciones que tenian en la puerta sus nombre o sus apodos.

En la habitaciones encontraron una nota que decia asi "HOLA CHICOS ESPERO QUE VIAJE ALLA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, BUENO QUIERO QUE CUANDO TERMINEN DE ACOMODAR SUS PERTENCIAS , VALLAN LAS SALA DE JUEGOY MUSICAPARA INFORMARLES LAS COSAS QUE HARAN DE AHORA EN MAS

LOS QUIERO MUCHO TIA MEI Y EL VIEJO DECREPITO

ATTE:MEI HARUNO"

Cuando terminaron de leer al nota y acomodar sus cosas, se encontraron en el pasillo de sus cuartos y se encontraron y caminaron hacia la sale que les nombrava el papel..

JAMES—que sera lo que el viejo querra ahora tinen alguan idea—decia en un tono fastidioso

DUSTIN—no tengo ni la menor idea pero para lo que sea no me da buena espina—decia ¿preocupado?

CIRO—tal ves quiere que comentarnos como debemso tratar a los intrusos y como tenesmo que ser en la escuela—dijo animadon la situacion

MIKE—tal vesz tengas razon pero entonces no nos tendrian que llamar a nosotros sino..—dijo esto mirando a sakura que detubo su paso sabia, ciando su abuelo le dijo que en la mansion tambien vivirian los hijos de sus socios eso a ella no le gusto nadita , que unos extraños vinieran asu mansion y comvivieran con ella si tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo con hinata y ten ten, imaginense el sacrificio que seria estar con ellos…

BUENO ASI CONCLUYE EL CAPITULO DE HOY PERO MUY PRONTO VENDRA OTRO BUENO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO EXPLICARA QUIENES SERAN LOS QU EVIVIRAN EN LA MANSION BUENO GRACIAS Y NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA


	4. Chapter 4

ANUNCIO ANTES DE COMENZAR QUERIA DECIRLES QUE ESTE CAPI, SE TRATA DE LOS INTEGRANTES QUE VAN A ESTAR EN LA MANCION, SIGNIFICA QU ESTE CAPI VA DEDICADO A ELLOS, COMO SON SUS VIDAS ECT… GRACIAS Y A HAY VA EL CAPI!

Mansión Uchiha …

Se encontraban un azabache, ojinegro muy apuesto, alto, y en fin un dios griego y un rubio ojiazul, también muy apuesto y hiperactivo jugando en la sala de estar a la play 3 muy entretenidos…

¿?—nee, teme te voy a ganar jiji-dijo el ojiazul con burla a su amigo que le estaba ganando o eso creía

¿?—hmp ni en tus mejores sueños me ganarías y te dije que no me llamaras teme, dobe—dijo con altanería y media sonrisa, sabiendo que esa distracción le saco provecho y le gano al ojiazul

¿?—SASUKE, TEME ESO FUE TRAMPA –dijo llorando a cascaditas el ojiazul

SASUKE—hmp, te dije que te ganaría de vuelta naruto , a mí nadie me gana en estos juegos y si alguien me reta mal por el que se atreva a desafiarme –dijo con una media sonrisa de satisfacción por el era el mejor pero, estaba equivocado porque hay alguien que adora los videojuegos y más de carreras.

NARUTO—pues yo que tu no me fio por que—se quedo callado viendo como a su amigo se le rodeaba un aura de maldad sobre las palabras que él estaba diciendo y en ese momento pensó que estaría muerto si no fuera por Mikoto la madre de sasuke que interrumpió la pelea…

MIKOTO—sasuke, hijo ya empacaste para ir a la mansión, Haruno—dijo la señora con una gran sonrisa a hacia su hijo, este solo emitió el típico monosílabo que el siempre contestaba—bien entonces prepárate que ya nos vamos, ahh por cierto naruto tus padres están afuera esperándote para que vallamos todos juntos—dijo con una sonrisa este solo asintió y salió disparado hacia afuera donde estaba sus padres..

Mientras tanto en la Mansion Hyuga

Un joven alto con los ojos color perla esperaba a que su prima y sus amigas bajaran para dirigirse hacia la mansión Haruno, donde de ahora en más seria su casa le fastidiaba solo el hecho de abandonar la casa de sus tíos, pero le veía el lado bueno y va estar con su prima hinata que hace mucho no la veía desde que se fue y ahora tenias muchas ganas de abrazarla y hablar con ella, claro está que todo los chicos que i van a vivir ahí estaba emocionados por el hecho que estarían solos, sino que no estarían bajo la mirada de sus padre que algunas veces les fastidiaba …

¿?—NEJI-NIISAN que tanto piensas ehh ya estamos listas –dijo una chica de alrededor de 15años con una gran sonrisa muy botina y voluptuosa y con ojos de color perla…

NEJI—en nada Hanabi solo me preguntaba cómo estará tu hermana habrá cambiado como dice tu papa, bueno las chicas están listas –dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado y seductoramente..

HANABI—sip , Ino, Matsuri y Temari ,estamso lista para ir a la mansión Haruno hay que emoción como será la mansión yo oí que su playa es mas exclusiva todavía no puedo creer que nuestros padres y el señor Haruno, nos dejaran quedarnos a vivir hay—dijo saltando hacia la salida junto con las chicas nombradas y caminando hacia la camioneta que la llevarían a su destino…

INO—tienes razón Hana-chan yo tampoco KIAAAAAAAAAA esto será genial y espero nuestro acompañantes sean geniales y la nieta del dueño también—dijo una rubia con una coleta alta y ojos azules y con un cuerpo envidiable no tanto como nuestras protagonistas al lado de esta venia una chica alta con 4 coletas en su cabeza también con buen cuerpo rubia y ojos color verde que también le daba la razón a Ino por lo que dijo atrás de ellas venia una chica pelicastaña también bonita riendo por lo que decía y dándole la razón ..

TEMARI—tienes toda la razón Ino esta oportunidad no ceda todos los días no crees Matsuri—dijo con una sonrisa viendo hacías donde estaba la chica..

Matsuri—claro también estoy emocionada—dijo con una sonrisa…

Así todos los vehículos se dirigieron hacía la mansión Haruno …

Espero que les allá gustado el episodio de hoy, ya el próximo verán que fue lo que le dijo el señor Haruno a su nieta y sus amigos, nos vemos pronto gracias


	5. Chapter 5

{HOLA DE NUEVO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, EN ESTE CAPITULO VEREMOS QUE ES LO QUE LE DICE, EL SEÑOR HARUNO A LOS CHICOS, ADEMAS VEREMOS COMO LLEGAN LOS CHICOS, HACIA LA MANSION Y SE REENCUNTRAN ALGUNAS PERSONAS, BUENO DISFRUTEN}

Los chicos caminaron hacia el salón de juegos y música, una vez allí se sentaron, en ese momento entro nana con un Dvd en manos, lo coloco en el reproductor Dvd y encendió la televisión plana de 50 pulgadas, después se retiro dejando solos a los chicos para que vean el sermón que diría el viejo, así comenzó un video con su abuelo en su despacho con papeles en manos, allí supieron que comenzaría a hablar…

["COMIENZA EL VIDEO"

"HOLA MIS ADORADOS NIETOS, COMO VERAN TODO CAMBIO, AHORA VIVIRAN MAS PERSONAS EN LA MANSION, POR LO TANTO LES PIDO, NO LES IMPLORO QUE SE PORTEN BIEN Y NO CAUSEN PROBLEMAS, DENTRO DE UNAS HORAS VOY APARECER CON SU TIA MEI, PARA PRESENTARLES A LOS CHICOS QUE VENDRAN A VIVIR CON USTEDES, NO QUIERO SORPRESAS, ASI QUE NO PRENTENDAN NADA PARA AULLENTAR A LOS INVITADOS ,POR QUE NO LES SERVIRIA, BUENO DICHO ESTO ESPERO QUE ESTE VERANO SEA DE SU AGRADO, PARA ACOSTRUBRARCE ALA CIUDAD DE KONOHA Y CONVIVAN CON LOS CHICOS QUE VIVIRAN CON USTEDES, UNA VEZ QUE TERNIME EL VERANO USTEDES MIS MUCHACHOS IRAN AL INSTITUTO Y CLARO LA PANDILLA DE KONOHA ESTARA EN EL INTITUTO, ASI QUE COMO NO TENGO NADA MAS QUE DECIR ,TERMINEMOS EL VIDEO ,COMPORTENCEN"

"TERMINA EL VIDEO"]

Es una vez que termino el video sonó el timbre de la puerta principal, los chicos de inmediato salieron de la sala de juego y música, hacia la entrada cuando llegaron,vieron al viejo y otras personas con unos jóvenes, en ese entonces Hinata reconoció a algunas de las personas presentes y quedo en shock ,claro que sus amigos lo notaron y trataron de animarla…

SARA—Hina responde que miras hola, hay alguien ahí, o es un fantasma lo que estoy viendo—dijo pasando una mano por la cara de su amiga que no respondía, eso la estaba alterando demasiado…

NET—hina vamos reacciona no quieres, que sara salga de control ,y te alga que después lamentes—decía algo asustada conociendo el carácter de su amiga sara ,era capaz de todo cuando la sacaban de quicio…

SARA—bien, como no quieres responder tendré que proceder, hacer algo que no quiero pero tú me obligas mi querida H-I-N-AT-A, MUAJAJJAJJ—sonrió malvadamente cuando dijo esto, estaba subiendo las escaleras hasta que se dio cuenta de los presentes que estaban en la puerta y decidió presentarse como se debía—AHHH HOLA BIENVENIDOS YO SOY SAKURA HARUNO, SOY LA NIETA DE HIKUMA HARUNO, PERO ESO YA SE HABRAN DADO CUENTA, JEJEJE, BUENO AHORA VENGO VOY ATRAER ALGO PARA SACAR DEL TRANCE A HINATA—iba a seguir su camino hasta que una voz muy conocida iso que se detuviera..

HIKUMA—que es lo que traerás, sara espero que no sea algo que deje traumada de por vida, a mi nieta hitana, no—dijo su abuelo con tono serio mientras los demás lo miraban con una gotita de anime, mientras que sus amigos la miraban con terror, claro que las personas que estaba en la entrada se dieron cuenta, de la actitud de esos chicos, cuando sakura se fue arriba , ten ten traro de sacarla de su trance pero no podían entonces neji su primo decidió hablar con su prima hinta que seguía en shock …

NEJI—hola prima tanto tiempo—decía acercándose para abrasarla, pero en ese momento sakura salto de la primera planta con una trompeta, neji la miro extraño..

NEJI***que pretende hacer esa chica con mi prima, que diablos va hacer con esa trompeta***

Sakura solo lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa malvada y se acerco hacia un parlante y lo puso al lado de hinata, agarro un micrófono, se puso a tocar la trompeta, hacia un ruido muy molesto, en ese momento todos se taparon los oídos, y cuando menos lo esperaban sakura dejo de tocar, pero cuando se destaparon los oídos vieron una escena demasía extraña, hinata echa una furia arriba de sakura, gritándole…

HINATA—SAKURA MALDITA SEAAAAAAAAAA, POR QUE MIERDA ME HISISTE ESO NO VEZ QUE PRODRIA QUE DARME SORDA, PERO TU NO TE LA TIENES QUE MANDAR POR QUE –dijo alterada y agarrándola para que se escapara, los presentes no lo podían creer, ten ten echo un suspiro largo, mientras que Mike, James, Dustin y Ciro las miraban con la misma cara de siempre ,ósea esperando el barro ellos adoraban cuando las chicas se peleaban y se las imaginaban en el barro…

SAKURA—es que tu no despertaba de tu trance y no se me ocurrió otra idea—dijo de los más tranquila…

HINATA—ME UBIESE TIRADO AGUA ESTUPIDA—dijo gritándole pero calmada hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo sus 4 amigos varones la miraban expectantes…***creo que estos idiotas se estarán imaginando que estamos en el barro***-EHY USTEDES 4, DEJEN DE IMAJINARSE QUE ESTAMSO EN EL BARRO CON BIKINIS, QUE ESO NO PASARA ASI SIGAN SOÑANDO IMVECILES -decía con tono de regaño, hasta que decidió ir a saludar a sus padres, y su hermana hanabi y su primo neji, que los miraban con una sonrisa..

HINTA—ola papa, mama, hermana ven aquí y dame un abraso que te extrañe mucho y tu también neji únete –decia en un maternal, los amigos de neji y hanabi se miraban con cara de poker face, entonces decidieron presentarse todos calro menos sakura que ella ya se había presentado. Los padres de los chicos se fueron, los dejaron en la mansión, sus maletas fueron llevadas hacías sus respectivas habitaciones, los chicos fueron hacia la sala de juegos y música, iban muy callados eso no era normal, hasta que llegaron, los nuevos integrantes quedaron sorprendidos por la sala de juegos y música que estaba separaba por una ventana anti ruidos, pero seguían en silencio, hasta que hinata lo rompió…

HINATA—espero que su estancia sea de su agrado, perdón de vuelta por el episodio anterior, bueno no me presente bien así que por qué no mejor nos presentamos primero nosotros y después ustedes—dijo con una sonrisa, mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza, siguiendo con la sugerencia de hinata—bueno, hola me llamo Hitana Hyuga y como verán Hanabi es mi hermana y neji es mi primo—termino con una sonrisa que naruto que do embobado..

SAKURA—bueno como todos lo aremos supongo que tendre que hacerlo también yo no,ok, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, y ya me presente ya saben quién es mi abuelo y mi tias –finalizo con una sonrisa muy agradable de esas que no se ven muy a menudo en sakura, hasta sus amigos se sorprendieron …

TEN TEN—bueno yo me llamo Ten Ten Ama, y como verán estas dos personas extrañas son mis mejores amigas-dijo con orgullo

MIKE-bueno sigo yo soy Mike Shoren y tengo un gemelo y que ahora se va a presentar—decía entusiasmado…

JAMES—bueno yo soy el gemelo de Mike me llamo James Shoren –dijo calmado

DUSTIN—mi turno ola me presento soy Dustin Nurah y tengo un mellizo –dijo con una sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquier chica…

CIRO-hola yo soy Ciro Nurah y soy el mellizo de dustin—dijo también con una sonrisa

HINATA—bueno nosotros ya nos presentamos ahora ustedes—dijo para que los demás se presentaran

NARUTO-comienzo yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y me encanta conocer gente nueva, más si son unas señoritas tan bonitas como ustedes—dijo con tono seductor ,ruborizando a hitana que la veía con uan sonrisa zorruna..

SASUKE—hmp, Sasuke Uchiha ese es mi nombre—dijo con voz sería muy común en la familia Uchiha…

NEJI-Neji Hyuga, y como dijo Hinata ella es mi prima—dijo con semblante serio…

HANABI—bueno yo soy Hanabi Hyuga, soy la hermana de hinata y neji es mi rpimo como ya sean habran dado cuenta—dijo con una sonrisa…

TEMARI—bueno mi nombre es Temari No Sabaku y voy a vivir con ustedes—dijo con una sonrisa, hinata ten ten y los chicos la miraron sorprendidos, sakura quedo en shock por unos momentos hasta que decidió salir de su trance y preguntar lo inevitable…

SAKURA—díganme lo que acabo de decir temari no es el apellido de—no pudo terminar por que la interrumpieron…

TEMARI—que pasa con mi apellido—dijo molesta…

TEN TEN –nada solo que nosotros conocemos, a dos No Sabakus, de casualidad no tienes dos hermanos, que se llamn Gaara y Kankuro—dijo con vos calmada…

TEMARI—si por que los conocen—dijo sorprendida por lo que dijeron, que conocían a sus hermanos…

SAKURA-si conocemos a tus hermanos, fue en Estados Unidos en el instituto venían de intercambio desde Suna, y vivio con nosotros en la mansión, por eso nos sorprendió tu apellido ellos nos contaron que tenían una hermana, pero ni en mis mas sueños locos creí que te conocería, es por eso nada mas—dijo con una sonrisa—bueno sigamos todavía falta ustedes dos muchachas—decía señalando a las dos chicas que faltaban…

MATSURI—bueno yo me llamo matsuri Fujikama, y espero que nos llevemos bien todos-dijo levantándose eh ir a sentarse al lado de ten ten y Mike…

INO—yo me llamo Ino Yamanaka, y como matsuri piensa, yo también quiero llevarme bien con ustedes—decía levantándose e ir a abrazar a sakura y esta la miro sorprendida por su acto, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por ino—que pasa frentona no te gusta que te abrasen—dijo en tono de burla, error sakura solo recibía abrazos de aquellos que ella le tenía confianza…

SAKURA—a quien le dices frentona, cerda y si no me gusta que me abrasen, no permito que cualquiera me abrase así que vas a tener que hacer mucho para a ser una de mis mejores amigas, pero esforzándote y lo llegaras a hacer como ellos—decía en tono de burla y fingiendo enojo, ino la miro con cara de decepción por que no le recibió su abraso, sakura se sentido mal así que decidió arreglarlo—bueno pero no pongas esa cara que no se murió nadie, por no mejor le damos una buena bienvenida ,hagamos una fiesta en la playa quieren—dijo, los presentes se les ilumino la cara, y asintieron, después de todo se merecían una buena bienvenida…

¡HOLA ,LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA ,ES QUE , ESTABA PENSANDO COMO HACER ESTE CAPI, EL PROXIMO SERA UN DIA DIVERTIDO EN LA PLAYA ASI QUE ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI, **REVIEWS , QUIERO SUS OPINIONES. GRACIAS Y NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA**!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCULPEN LA DEMORA ES QUE ESTABA EN SEMANA DE EXAMENES Y TENIA QUE ESTUDIAR MUCHO ES POR ESO QUE NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR ADEMAS LES TENGO UN SORPRESITA ESTOY COMENZANDO OTRO ESPERO QUE NO LOS DECEPCIONE BUENO DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPI NUEVO AHH EN ESETE CAPI SAKURA Y MIKE CANTARAN LA CANCION DE (JENNIFER LOPEZ FT PITBULL "LIVE IT UP" PARA LOS QUE LO QUIEREN BUSCAR Y ESCUCHAR ESTA MUY BUENO SIN MAS A LEER MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES…

Hina y Ten Ten sabían que cuando sakura decía fiesta la cosa no terminaba bien ya que no importa donde se encontraban siempre en donde se quedaban rebalsaba de gente, sakura por su parte sonreía malévolamente ante lo que había dicho, antes que los presentes digieran algo sakura ya no estaba en la sala se había esfumado dejando su risa maniática por toda la sala, algunos sintieron un escalofríos las chicas solo suspiraron derrotadas con su amiga no podían…

HINATA—recién llegamos y nos meteremos en problemas tan rápido eso debe ser un record—dijo suspirando derrotada…

MIKE—sabes hina creo tienes razón, pero de las ocurrencias de mi querida sara no se salva nadie, seguro invitara a toda konoha sin conocerla ya saben cómo es ella, cuando hace una fiesta se lo dice a medio mundo no me sorprendería que nos metiéramos en problemas tan pronto, solo espero que la policía de aquí se chida porque si no estamos frito—dijo poniéndose al lado de hinata…

Los chicos nuevos los miraban interrogantes, preguntándose tan escandalosas eran las fiestas que ellos hacían, de un momento hubo un completo silencio hasta que alguien los interrumpió…

¿?—por las caras que traen ustedes seis, ya se enteraron lo que hará la sara para la fiesta además del alcohol que acaban de traer el camión, o me equivoco—dijo la nana que acaba de entrar a la sala para ver que estaba haciendo los chicos nuevos..

CIRO—nana que hara sara—pregunto temeroso ante las ideas locas de su querida amiga casi hermana que tenia…

NANA—como les dije acaban de traer el alcohol junto con un escenario que lo están colocando y por qué no mejor van a sus habitaciones para relajarse y prepararse para la fiesta que dará nuestra anfitriona para la bienvenida de ustedes a la mansión—dijo con una sonrisa dulce y se retiro…

TEN—acaban de escuchar lo mismo que yo, un escenario—decía perpleja ante lo dicho por nana

INO—SIII FIESTA CHICAS POR QUE NO VAMOS A ELEGIR LO QUE NOS PONDREMOS, ETTO HINATA TEN TEN SI QUIEREN VENIR CON NOSOTRAS VENGAN ASI NOS CONOCEMSO MEJOR—decía eufórica saltando en los sillones que habían en la sala donde se encontraban, pero las dos chicas nombradas todavía estaban analizando lo que había dicho su nana, hasta que hablaron…

HINA—si escuchamos bien un escenario, espero que no sea el mismo escenario como al ultima vez—decía preocupada—POR DIOS SAKURA ESTAS LOCA QUE ACASO QUIERES QUE HAGASMO UN STRIP DANCE, QUE NO APRENDES LA LECCION, LA ULTIMA VEZ TERMINAMOS HULLENDO EN MOTOS DE AGUA PERCEGUIDAS POR UNa MULTITUD DE ADOLECENTES CON HORMONAS ALVOROTADAS POR LA SENCUALIDAD QUE HABIA EN AL COREOGRAFIA—decía gritando y agarrándose de los pelos como una loca, los invitados con una gotita al estilo anime y ten ten con un aura depresiva y sus amigos riendo como locos recordando el dicho suceso que para ellos fue graciosos…

En ese momento entra sakura con una cara de feliz cumpleaños y una sonrisa que para algunos daría miedo, interrumpiendo los recuerdos que su amiga hina …

SAKURA—en realidad eso había pensado al principio, pero recordé lo sucedido en Miami, lo descarte no tengo las suficientes energías para escapar de unos adolecentes acosadores con las hormonas alborotadas desesperados por tener a una mujer en su cama teniendo sexo hasta más no poder sin ofender, además no preparamos ninguna coreo, esa vez si habíamos preparado algo para el público—dijo calmadamente sentándose, y mirando a los presentes que algunos miraban con cara de $que mierda están hablando$ otros con cara de espanto, hasta que hinata se desmallo..,

MIKE—creo llamare a nana—decia saliendo de la sala..

SARA—y ahora que dije para que se desmallara, por dios solo era una coreografía no era nada de otro mundo –decía ayudando a ten ten a poner a hinata en el sillón…

HANABI—estará bien mi hermana—dijo hanabi sentándose al lado de su hermana…

TEN—si no te preocupes pasa seguido cuando algo no le gusta o la desilusion—dijo mirando a hanabi…

SAKURA-acostúmbrese porque aquí todos estamos medio mediocres a por cierto que esperan para irse a bañar—dijo mirando a los presentes mientras estos asentían con la cabeza—ahh y si ven a Mike díganle que lo busco urgente—dijo con una sonrisa…

Los demás se fueron dejando sola a sakura y hinata mientras esperaban a su nana y Mike…

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA HABITACION DE LOS INVITADOS

Unos chicos muy a puestos estaban conversando…

NARUTO—oye teme esa chica Sakura es linda no crees, y por cierto Neji tu prima esta que se parte sola—dijo un rubio interactivo con una sonrisa zorruna..

NEJI—a mi prima la respetas, pero hay que reconocer que casi no la reconozco cambio mucho desde que se fue, oigan esa chica Ten ten no es la que molestaban Karin y su grupo en tercero por su nacionalidad—pregunto

NARUTO—ahora que lo dices creo que sí, pero esta cambiada y esta hermosa espera a Karin y su grupo la vean se morirán de envidia por lo hermosa que es—dijo el rubio dándole la razón a su amigo—por cierto teme le dijiste a Karin donde vives ahora—pregunto el rubio a su amigo azabache que estaba en otro mundo…

SASUKE—hmp no, y esa chica Sakura si es linda al parecer Karin tendrá competencia, porque si somos sincero es mas voluptuosa que Karin y esta mas buena que ella me parece que Sakura va a hacer mi nueva conquista—dijo son una sonrisa maliciosa…

NEJI—mmm me parece que tendrás competencia, porque esos 4 chicos la protegen mucho—dijo con burla, mirando al azabache que fruncía el seño…

SASUKE—hmp esos pendejos no me alejar de mi objetivo—dijo esto último con seriedad

REGRESANDO AL PUNTO DE PARTIDA

En la sala Hinata estaba mejor, Mike y Sakura estaban discutiendo como siempre, Nana y Hinata se fueron de la sala por qué no soportaban los gritos que estos dos daban…

SAKURA—HAREMOS EN TEMA DE JENNIFER LOPEZ FT PITBULL "LIVE IT UP", TE GUSTE O NO Y SE ACABO LA DISCUSIÓN—dijo Sakura calmándose y mirando a Mike…

MIKE—okey ni modo hagámoslo, ya está preparado el escenario, bueno lo único que falta es prepararnos—dijo resignado ya que con su amiga no podría gana…

BUENO ES TODO POR AHORA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI ESTARA LA CANCION CANTADA POR SAKURA Y MIKE U OTRO PERSONA AHH ESO ES SORPRESA TAL VEZ SAKURA TENDRA UNA VISITA INESPERADA EN SU HABITACION…

JAJA LAS DEJO CON LA DUDA NSO VEMOS CHAO


	7. Chapter 7

**PENSAMIENTOS**

-DIALOGO—

(INNER)

***** PASO MUCHO TIEMPO, PERO AQUÍ ESTOY VIVITA Y COLENDO, BUENO AHORA VAMOS AL CAPI DE HOY Y POR CIERTO QUIEN SERA QUE ENTRARA EN SU HABITACION DE SAKU JEJEJEJE AVERIGUEMOSLO*****

-EN EL CAPI TULO ANTERIOR-

SARA-HAREMOS EN TEMA DE JENNIFER LOPEZ FT PITBULL "LIVE IT UP", TE GUSTE O NO Y SE ACABO LA DISCUSIÓN—dijo Sakura calmándose y mirando a Mike…

MIKE—okey ni modo hagámoslo, ya está preparado el escenario, bueno lo único que falta es prepararnos—dijo resignado ya que con su amiga no podría gana…

Cuando termino de discutir cual canción cantarían, sakura de fue a su habitación….

CAPITULO 7

Sakura, estaba caminando hacia su habitación para prepararse para el show que daría para darse a conocer y claro para darle la bienvenida a sus invitado/inquilinos. Cuando llego se estaba desvistiendo, y se dirigía a al baño, para darse un baño relajante y estar lista para larga noche que le esperaba, pero no llego hacia al baño sino que unos fuertes y formados brazos le rodearon la cintura dejándola completamente inmóvil…

SAKURA-es de mala educación entrar a la habitación de una señorita no crees, señor intruso-dijo con una vos sensual, Sara intuía quien era su captor era unos de los "intrusos" como ella les puso

¿?-puede ser, pero cuando se trata de un invitado no en ningún intruso-le dijo en el oído con vos ronca…

Sakura se dio vuelta para estar cara con el intruso que se atrevía a entrar a su habitación, estaba frente a frente, sus ojos eran como dos pozos oscuros sin salida, claro ella no se quedo atrás sus ojos de color jade resaltaban en esos ojos negros, había un silencio y una guerra de miradas hasta que Sakura rompió ese silencio tan cómodo que había…

SAKURA—-tú debes ser el Uchiha o me equivoco, lo que si no me acuerdo de tu nombre me lo podrías repetir- le decía cerca de su oído en una forma tan sensual que hiso estremecer a su intruso, ella soltó una risa traviesa…

¿?-SA-SU-KE U-CHI-HA querida SA-KU-RI-TA—le respondió de la misma manera que ella que le había dicho….

SARURA—entonces dime SA SU KE-le decía mirándolo y ala ves soltándose del chico - QUE HACES EN MI HABITACION-dijo gritándole al pobre chico, que casi le rompe los oídos…

SASUKE—hmp, podrías callarte molestia, no me gusta que grites—decía pasando a su lado como pancho por su casa, y sentarse en la cama de la chica…

SAKURA—primero la palabra "hmp" no está en el diccionario si quieres te regalo uno, segundo yo grito lo que quiero porque esta es mi casa, y porque esta es mi habitación y esa es mi cama, tercero yo no soy ninguna MOLESTIA entendiste, ahora me quieres decir que haces aquí sino es mucha molestia saber, sino me veré obligada a echarte de mi C-U-A-R-T-O—le dijo parándose delante de él y con las manos en la cintura (N/A ASI COMO EN POSE JARRA SE ENTIENDE LA IDEA, SIGAMOS) mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, el chico la miraba de arriba abajo, es que la chica no se había dado cuenta que solo lleva ropa interior, sasuke se mordió el labio, es que estaba para tirársela allí mismo no le importaba nada, sakura se dio cuenta como la miraba desvió su mirada hacia su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que solo llevaba ropa interior, la mirada de sakura se volvió superior, y camino hacia a él y se sentó arriba de él y le dijo…

SAKURA- te gusta lo que ves SASUKE- le decía acariciando su pelo el pobre soltó un gemido, uno muy audible para la chica que sonrió con satisfacción…

SASUKE— te recomiendo que no me provoques porque mi autocontrol se puede ir al carajo en este segundo, la forma que esta vestida no ayuda ni un poquito a mi imaginación-dijo besando su delineado cuello blancuzco que ella tenía…

SAKURA- jajajaja es parte de mi naturaleza ser así-se levanta y prosigue- además estaba por bañarme-le dijo caminado hacia al baño dejando a sasuke un pequeño y gran problema entre sus piernas, desde el baño sakura reía sin parar, por lo que le causo al pobre….

SASUKE**MALDITA SAKURA DEJARME CON LAS GANAS AHORA YO QUE MIERDA HAGO AHORA, MEJOR SERA SALIR A DE AQUÍ ANTES QUE ALGUIEN ENTRE**

Así sasuke salió de la habitación de sakura, con mucho sigilo sin ser visto por alguien o mejor dicho por el dobe de naruto, y se dirigió a su habitación con éxito sin ser visto por nadie…

&EN LA HABITACION DE SAKURA&

SAKURA—_el muy idiota de sasuke se cree que soy fácil ni que lo crea yo soy todo menos fácil-_

_INNER- pero de que esta lindo lo está eso no hay duda, es como un chocolate cubierto con dulce de leche-_

_SAKURA—ahh así que hay estabas, te esperaba, y chocolate con dulce de leche hoy si que esta golosa además recuerda ningún hombre ocupara el lugar que ocupo nuestro querido will-_

_INNER- oye eso ya lo sé nosotras somos de will, que en paz descanse—_

_SAKURA—jamás digas esa frase yo se que, que él está vivo, en alguna parte el esta además no se encontró su cuerpo así que está descartada la idea de que esta muerto—_

Sakura seguía discutiendo con su INNER, mientras lo demás se preparaba para el gran acontecimiento de esa noche, una vez cuando terminaron de arreglarse, Mike y Sakura estaban ensayando la canción que cantarían, llego la noche y todos estaban bien vestidos pero la que más destacaban eran HINATA y TEN TEN con sus vestimentas, cabe aclarar que era una fiesta de piscina asi que llevan traje de baño…

Sauke, Naruto y Neji estaban en el jardín muy bien decorado, y viendo llegara toda la gente algunos conocidos otros ni siquiera eran de KONOHA, cuando Sakura hace un fiesta todos están invitados no hay clases sociales, solo existe el alcohol y al diversión, cabe aclarar que estaba cerca de la playa, cerca de la playa casi en el agua se podía admirar una escenario con mucho equipos de música y un dj que estaba pasando música en ese momento, hasta ahora todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que escucharon una vos chillona, a Sasuke le dio un escalofríos por la espina dorsal…

¿?-SASUKITO MI AMOR MIO DONDE ESTABA TE ESTUBE BUSCANDO TODA LA MAÑANA Y LA TARDE DONDE TE HABIAS METIDO- decía una pelirroja colgándose del cuello del chico…

SASUKE- KARIN CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO TE CUELGUES DE MI CUELLO, ADEMAS TU Y YO NO SOMOS NADA ENTIENDES NADA-

Sasuke iva seguir regañando a Karin pero no pudo porque Hinata había subido al escenario con un micrófono en manos para presentar, a Sara y Mike…

HINATA- HOLA A TODOS COMO ESTAN TODO BIEN BUENO ME PRESENTO ME LLAMO HINATA PERO LO MAS PRIBILEGIADOS ME DICEN TANA, PERO PARA USTEDES HOY SERE HINA, AHORA VAN A SUBIR MI COPRESENTADORA Y ACOMPAÑANTEUN FUERTE APLAUSO- el público aplaudió, y así subió ten ten a mucho les sorprendió claro la chica no había cambiado mucho casi todos los que la habían humillado estaban hay…

¿?-GRACIAS TANA, COMO DIJO MI AMIGA Y COPRESENTADORA HINA YO SOY LA SEGUNDA PRESENTADORA, BUENO ME PRESENTO AUNQUE MUCHO ME CONOCEN OTROS, IGUAL MI NOMBRE ES TEN TEN O MUCHOS ME DICEN NET PERO HOY SERE PARA USTEDES TEN, OKEY HINA LOS PRESENTAMOS O QUE NOS VAMOS A QUEDAR AQUI PARADAS TODO LA NOCHE-dijo burlona

HINATA-CLARO, CON USTEDES MI QUERIDIMO AMIGO MIKE Y MI AMIGA Y CASI HERMANA SAKURA, SEÑORES Y SEÑORITAS UN FUERTE APLAUSO-Hinata y Ten ten bajaron del escenario. Del escenario empezó a salir humo y dio paso a una figura de hombre y empezó la canción

EMPIEZA LA CANCION

(MIKE)  
From the streets of Miami  
To presenting at the Grammys  
Con el multito de Jennifer  
Maybe now you understand me  
Mr. Worldwide!  
RedOne  
And the beautiful, Sakura Haruno  
Dale!

We don't believe in defeat  
That's why we're back for a three peat  
Hi Jenny, mira que está loco  
Yo me lo como cómo pastelitos de coco  
I get stupid on a beach see, wowo  
I got mommies, mommies by the boatload  
Yo tengo la carne y ella el mojo  
I'm saying, dale, she's screaming, yolo!  
She's little red riding hood and guess who's El Lobo?  
(Me la como)  
Who's name is globally known?  
Who's name's on the check and they're adding an O  
Who's names on the blimp when the world is yours?  
Who's name on schools?  
Slam fo' sho'!  
I know it's hard to understand how a boy grew to a man  
Man turn to a brand  
But guess what here I am  
Sara from the block, let's rock!

Mike empezo a cantar con su vos maravillosa que el tenia parecía que en verdad era un cantante profesional..

(SAKURA)  
Yeah, push me harder  
I'll do the same  
Boy, I wanna feel ya' in every way  
Don't even wonder  
It's just a game  
We're rocking body to body, let's go insane

I hit the spotlight  
All night  
Ready to go  
Give you a hard night  
So tight  
Ready to blow

I'm in the spotlight  
All night  
Ready to go  
Give you a hard night  
So tight  
Ready to blow

Oh, we can do anything we want  
Live it up, so live it up, live it up, go!  
Oh, and we ain't stopping till we're done  
Live it up, so live it up, live it up, go, go, go..!

Make love, don't fight  
Let's fuck tonight  
Let's fuck tonight

Turn up this mother  
And let it play, (mami!)  
I know you like my bumper  
Don't be ashamed  
Don't even wonder  
It's just a game  
We're rocking body to body, let's go insane

I hit the spotlight  
All night  
Ready to go  
Give you a hard night  
So tight  
Ready to blow

I'm in the spotlight  
All night  
Ready to go  
Give you a hard night  
So tight  
Ready to blow

Oh, we can do anything we want  
Live it up, so live it up, live it up, go!  
Oh, and we ain't stopping till we're done  
Live it up, so live it up, live it up, go, go, go..!

Make love, don't fight  
Let's fuck tonight  
Let's fuck tonight

El publico estaba en lo quecidos con el canto de la chica y no era para menos parecía una sirena cantándole al mar con su bella vos angelical y melodiosa que tenia…

(MIKE)  
You named it, she's done it  
She's the reason that women run it  
Bet this on a Grammy  
Maybe now you're understand me  
Glap your hands, go, glap your hands to the beat  
Glap your hands, go, glap your hands to the beat  
Glap your hands, go, glap your hands to the beat

Oh, we can do anything we want  
Live it up, so live it up, live it up, go!  
Oh, and we ain't stopping till we're done  
Live it up, so live it up, live it up, go, go, go..!

Let's fuck tonight  
Let's fuck tonigh

Así termino la canción todo el público gritando y saltando por mas canciones…

SAKURA—HOLA A TODO ME LLAMO SAKURA Y ESTE CHICO GUAPETON EN MIKE M EMEJOR AMIGO Y LES VOY A PRESENTAR AL RESTO DEL GRUPO, CLARO QUE USTEDES A DOS DE LAS INTEGRANTES YA LA CONOCEN, PERO IGUAL LES VOYA PRESENTAR, CON USTEDES, HINATA, TEN TEN, MIKE Y SU GEMELO JAMES SON CONOCIDOS COMO LOS GEMES, TAMBIEN ESTAN CIRO Y DUSTIN SON MELLIZOZ O COMO LOS CONOCEN LOS MELLIS BUENO ELLOS SON TODA EL GRUPO DE ALOCADOS QUE SOMO Y NOSOTROS LE DECIMOS SEÑORES Y SEÑORITAS—dijo mirando y presentando a todos los chicos a si todos se juntaron agarraron un micrófono y gritaron todos…

TODOS—BIENVENIDOS A LA MEJOR FIESTA JAMAS ECHA EN LA HISTORIA, ENTONCES DECIMOS DJ QUE COMIENSE LA LOCURA-TODOS SALTANDO EN LO QUECIDOS…

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LLEGO EL CAPITULO, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA GRACIAS


End file.
